Story of Darky
by Darky123
Summary: The story of Darky, the pony.
1. The beginning

30 Years ago.. There was a little filly Named Darky, That filly, She was not any normal filly,

She was a alicorn, She was abandoned at the age of 2 And is currently at the age of 4,

" Ah, Good morning. " She said during waking up sitting next to a House.

" What a wonderful day. " She said while walking towards the school

As shes walking to the school, A Pony walks up to her and grabs her and chokes her Then says

" You filly, You will be the perfect thing to beat up today " The stallion said,

" Nooo! " Darky said, As she gets punched in the face and thrown onto a rock and thrown into a And then knocked out And then she was put in a dumpster bleeding As a pony came up and picked her out of it and said " My goodness, What happened to you poor filly. " Then she trotted to her house Then Put bandages on her and put her on a bed and puts a Doll next to her

Then a pony brusted into the door without waking darky up And took the pony and She was never seen Again,

10 Years in the future,

Darky loved magic and flying And studyied it for years and years

As she was trying out a spell It accidently backfired and shot her across the library and then she

got up,

As she got up Darky felt a werid feeling in her head then one tried to use her horn to teleport she

Instead of teleporting She shot a giant Beam of magic and it burned threw the wall and destroyed 5

books and then She teleported then hovered her saddle bag into the air And noticed the aura changed

from Dark to gray Then she ran scared towards her house and to see it was broken apart then She

screamed out " NOOOOOOOOO! " Then she ran Away into the everfree forest by accident then  
Opened her eyes and looked around And then Got more scared and Something grabbed her by the throat  
Then Thrown her out of the everfree forest And then she panted And fainted and then a Pony named

Quaser picked her up and teleported to the hospital and put Darky on the table and teleported away  
Then darky woke up to see her self on a bed safe Then she sighed,  
" I'm glad im alive. " She said,

5 Years in the future, She met a pony called Moonlight star, Darky And moonlight star Were friends, They saved equestria From evils, And talked together,


	2. The Filly

10 Years in the future,

Darky loved magic and flying And studyied it for years and years

As she was trying out a spell It accidently backfired and shot her across the library and then she

got up,

As she got up Darky felt a werid feeling in her head then one tried to use her horn to teleport she

Instead of teleporting She shot a giant Beam of magic and it burned threw the wall and destroyed 5

books and then She teleported then hovered her saddle bag into the air And noticed the aura changed

from Dark to gray Then she ran scared towards her house and to see it was broken apart then She

screamed out " NOOOOOOOOO! " Then she ran Away into the everfree forest by accident then Opened her eyes and looked around And then Got more scared and Something grabbed her by the throat Then Thrown her out of the everfree forest And then she panted And fainted and then a Pony named

Quaser picked her up and teleported to the hospital and put Darky on the table and teleported away Then darky woke up to see her self on a bed safe Then she sighed,  
" I'm glad im alive. " She said,

5 Years in the future, She met a pony called Moonlight star, Darky And moonlight star Were friends, They saved equestria From evils, And talked together, 


	3. The lock

And In the present, Darky Touched a dark gem, As she touched the gem It merged into her skin and she

fainted on the ground And got back up with Half a green and discord like eye And a Half a blue Half

of darky's Eye on the right eye, Then darkys head twitched and then the eye colours dissapeared  
Then darky went up to moonlight and Said " Hello Moonlight, " As her head twitched  
" How are you doing? " She asked, Falling on the floor as Moonlight sees another Darky behind

darky  
Then the clone of darky Slimed and teleported darky Somewhere and teleported her self somewhere Then

Later ponies find Darky in the river almost dead with her Horn cut off and wings Along with a stab

in both hooves Then a pony teleports near and teleports with darky to the hositpal and puts darky

down onto a bed,

Laterly, A Pony came up to darky as She woke up and said " Where am i... "  
Then the pony said " You're In the hositpal. " Darky then tried to use his horn to heal her self

but notices her horn is gone then faints

Then She gets picked up and taken to the surgery room, And there they took her horn and wings and

sitched them back on and then put darky In a speical room thats sealed by a magic lock And Then

darky woke up To see her self in a dark room then called out to the small tiny room " Hello? "

Then as darky tried to get off she found her self chained to the wall, Then Darky tried to teleport

but Her horn sparked and the magic lock broken and she teleported out of the chains and ran out and

teleported to her house And then panted saying " Whoo... I Was scared i was going to die... "

Then a pony called Darkzal teleported behind darky And stabbed her in the back and she fell over and

Then Darkzal Teleported with darky and threw her into the river Then teleported away 


	4. Meet Darkzal

As darky woke up and climbed out of the river she pulled the knife out of her back and healed her

self Then Darkzal teleported back to darky And said

" Darky, Your time is up, You shouldn't be alive. " Then Darky teleported to moonlight and

Darkzal Teleported right behind Darky While darky Says

" Run, A Pony called Darkzal is chasing me! " Then Darkzal stabbed darky in the back

And darky fell over and Darkzal said " You're Time is up darky. "

Then Darkzal said " Your next. " Looking up at moonlight Then she teleported away 


End file.
